Past Catches Up To The Future
by RiverBecca
Summary: What if there was someone else in the gang before Barney. Meet Charlene after 3 years away In England. She returns to find the last person she wanted to see. Her Brother Barney Stinson after Running away when she was 17. She might have to deal with getting to know him while Enjoying life Back in the gang. Episodic. Canon Ships Past/Future Ted/OC. OC is the mother. Chapter 2 sorted.
1. Meetings

**Hey Guys so this is my new fic With My OC. it will mostly be from Charlene's POV as if she is telling her kids so will have refrences to the future. I have done a quick plan and have wrote some chapters already. it will have include almost every episode from her POV.**

 **I do not own How I Met You're Mother if I Barney and Robin would still be together**

 **Ted's POV**

It was back in 2004 around 3 years after Barney had joined the gang that my ex-girlfriend and lily's old college roommate, Charlene, had come back to New York. I hadn't know at the time so when I saw her at bar it was a huge shock to me. I called her over as I was already sitting over at the booth "Ted hey how are you" she said as if we had just seen each other a few days ago.

"I'm good." I said before asking her how long she had been back for. She had been travailing around England and America since her book series "abandonment in the lies" and "The Runaway Girl" had become bestsellers. "About a month, Lily helped me find an apartment speaking of them. Where are they?" She asked I was amazed that Lily had kept it a secret for a month normally she would have blabbed within 2 weeks "upstairs they wanted a romantic night in so me and my friend decided to come down here I said pointing to Barney who was being slapped by some women he was probably hitting on "charming" she said as he came over to us "apparently saying you're the king of America and the kingdom will fall if you don't have sex will not get you laid" he said sitting next to me at the booth "Of course not there isn't even a king at least if make your lie believable" Charlene Said shaking her head.

I smiled at her as Barney pouted "I don't think I like her Ted make her leave" Barney Whined I smiled before thinking I should introduce them "Barney this is one of my college friends, Charlene Milson , She was Lily's Room Mate" I said deciding to leave out the fact we dated each other if I didn't want a lecture from Barney about how we shouldn't still be friends. "Charlene This Is My Friend Barney Stinson" I said there was something about Charlene that I noticed unusual I shrugged it off but I found later that you should never ignore something when it doesn't seem right. "You should be careful around him though he will most likely try and have sex with you" I added. I knew that she was good at telling when people were lying and would useally call out "Fire" if they were lying but I told her anyway However I was shocked by the response I got from Barney "Ted Don't assume that why do you always assume that" He Said hurt.

"Because you always do" I said confused.

"Ted rule number 1 if a girl reminds you of family don't have sex with them" Barney Replied I looked at him confused I didn't get how she reminded him of Family.

"Ted you know about James But I never told anyone that I also had a twin sister her name was Charlotte" Barney explained I noticed that Charlene had her head down and also that he was talking about his sister in the past tense "What Happened" I asked wondering if something had happened to her

"When we were 17 she told me she was going to take a year out of college to go find our father. After that I never heard anything from her an till around 3 years later when I got a letter from her. She Wrote:

 _Dear Barney_

 _I know it's been 3 years since we last spoke and I wish I could tell you that I had found him but I am afraid I can't in fact I don't think I'll ever see you again. I wish I could tell you why but I'm afraid I can't. If we ever cross paths or you find someone like me promise me you'll forgive them for me._

 _I know that you might hate me now or even in the future but I hope for my sake you will find our father even if it's not who you expect him to be._

 _But Promise me that without me your life will always remain Legend Wait-for-it…"_

"Dary" I heard Charlene mumble under her breath which confused me she had never known Barney so how his catchphrase would end.

"I'm sorry Barney" I Said I could see that this upset him.

"A few weeks later we were told that she had died but like she asked since then I've tried to remain as awesome as I am now" Barney said.

"I'm sorry Barney" Charlene said as if it had been her fault which at the time I didn't realise it was.

"It's not your fault you're just someone who reminds me of her" Barney said it was strange to see a genuine caring side to Barney.

"But I brought up the memories." she paused feeling akward. "I should go I've still got a lot to unpack" She said quickly heading off.

"I'm sorry I asked her to come join us" I said to Barney maybe it would be best if we didn't hang out that much.

"No she seems awesome enough if you, Marshall and Lily are friends with her I can get to know her" Barney Said "Anyway I'm going to go It's been a long night" He said before getting up he turned back to me "do you mind not telling the other's I'm not ready for them to know."

I stayed at the bar for a few more minutes before deciding to head back up to the Apartment where I found lily and Marshall on the couch watching TV "Hi Ted" Marshall said looking over to me "How was McLaren's" He Asked.

"It was normal to start with but then we bumped into Charlene" I Paused wondering what lily would say "what Charlene is back in town I didn't know" She Said Trying to act surprised.

"I know that you helped her find an apartment. Why wouldn't you tell me she was back?" I asked her.

"She didn't want you going back after her now that she was back" She said it was true that we had only broken up because we didn't want to try long distance but I had moved on "I don't do that." I said "Yes you do." Marshall said I thought about it for a moment

"Okay sometimes I do go after my ex girlfriends but I wouldn't have with her" I said even though they probably wouldn't believe me "that's not the point at the bar Barney wouldn't flirt with her said she reminded him….." I trailed of realising why Charlene had been so awkward "Lily I know I just said I wouldn't go after her but this is important. Where does she live?" I asked lily.

"Hudson lane first block opposite the Hudson River number 83" Lily Said I thanked her before leaving I had a theory why she had been so awkward around Barney, why she had a similar name to his sister, Why she had known how the letter should have ended. She didn't just remind Barney of his sister she was Barney's sister.

 **So what do you think. Please Review**


	2. Truths (edited version)

Hey Guys hope you enjoy. This is a lot shorter compared to the last one and future ones. Ted Might be slightly OOC here

sorry it went weird originally

 **Ted's** **POV**

"It took me about half an hour to get to Charlene's apartment and I wasn't sure what I was going to say I couldn't outright accuse her of being Barney's sister that wouldn't be fair if she wasn't. I knocked on the door and a bit later she answered "Ted" She Said slightly surprise.

"Lily told me where you live" I said as she nodded before I asked if I could come in which she let me "First of all I haven't come here to try and get you back I came back to talk about what happened at the bar" I asked sitting on the couch I hadn't noticed the box that was open on the table.  
"Nothing Happened I just…." She started but I interrupted her "freaked as soon as I said Barney's name acted awkwardly when you learned about his sister and that's because you don't just have a similar name you are his sister" I Said She looked away from me I thought maybe I had said to much "Sorry I didn't mean to…" It started but it was her turn to interrupt me.  
"He doesn't know does he?" She asked getting the box from the table. it was open and it seemed to be important to her.  
"No I Only just worked it out myself" I said looking at the box she had picked up wondering what it was "What's that?"  
"It's what left of Charlotte Stinson" She told me she showed me a few pictures a few of her, Barney and James, however There was something about Barney that seemed strange it was probably just because he wasn't wearing a suit and more casual clothes. Some of their mother and a picture of the 2 of them as kids and their mother with some guy "whose that" I asked knowing it couldn't be there father as Barney didn't know who he was.  
"That's our Uncle Jerry we used to see him all the time until Barney did something stupid when we were 6 and I guess our mother decided he was a bad influence on us this was taken a few days before we never saw him after that." She Explained. "I did see him when I was older"

"Why did you leave you look so happy in all these pictures" I asked her I didn't know much about Barney's Childhood apart from the fact he never knew who his father was.  
"What Barney said was true when I was 17 originally I was hoping to find our father I first went to find a celebrity our mother had told us I never believed this but Barney did he was always so gullible he believed everything our mother said" she started to explain I was shocked but I knew whatever she told me I had to pretend I didn't know. If I knew this stuff and Barney hadn't told me he mught get suspicious. And I wasn't going to tell barney. That was something she should do.  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"I'm assuming you've met James" She Asked Before I nodded "Well when we asked why he was black and we weren't she come up with crazy stories and Barney Always believed them" She Explained.

"That's obvious though you obviously have different fathers." I Said Hoping it wouldn't hit a nerve or something.  
"I know that, James Knows, but Barney Believed Every Lie we were Ever Told he probally still does. I thought I would make him happy but when I found out he wasn't I kept looking I wasn't going to give up I went to every family friend that I thought might know But didn't get anywhere my last resort was talking to our Uncle Jerry to see if he knew I thought maybe being our Uncle he might know but he wasn't much help." She Paused.  
"So why didn't you go back" I asked.  
"I was 19 and realised if I went home I would be moaned at and be told more lies and I decided I just wanted to be independent so I changed my name and enrolled at Wesleyan College That's why I started a year late" She Finished explaining to me "While i was in college I used the money i got from my book to fake my death" She added thinking back I remembered the time she wouldn't tell any of us what she was doing.

"Don't you think Barney Deserves to know that you are alive?" I said defending Barney which seemed to be a rarity.  
"I want to tell him but I want to get to know him first" She Said I wondered if she would ever tell him.  
She did about 3 years later after James came to visit but I'll get to that later.  
"Fine I won't tell him" I sighed it would be hard on Barney but I wasn't going to betray Charlene trust.

 **Hope You like Please Review Also I have a question Does Anyone Know when Barney's birthday is?**


	3. Drunk

**This is kind of a different version of the Pinapple Incident. I will still be doing that episode Don't worry.**

Charlene s POV

Over the next 5 Months were good. I had joined the gang and had gotten to know Barney better as a friend I was still unsure whether or not to tell him. We had been laser tag and I had found it was something that we had both shared in common. It was coming up to the New Year and I was having the gang round mine to bring in the New Year. Something I would later find out to be a big mistake

A few weeks later and Lily was helping me with a few things before the others arrived. We had already started on the Drinking when the others arrived "Hello Ted, Marshall, Bro" I said Drunk I hadn't realised how drunk I was at the time but I remember Ted Saying "You might want to lay off the drinking you might say something you regret." I sighed, Squeezing his face "Nothing's going to happen" I remember saying before I blanked out

The next thing I remember was waking up but I wasn't at my house I seemed to be on Teds Couch I sat up trying to remember what had happened but my thoughts were interrupted When I Heard Ted Come over "How Are you feeling" He Asked I smiled slightly "Like Crap " I said My Head was pounding. "What Happened last night" I asked

"You Were Crazy we got to your house And You were already drunk I though Lily would have stopped you drinking but I don't think she actually realised how drunk you were it was fine to start with you funny drunk But I said That I was Leaving early because I had a date" He told me I remembered him telling me that he wouldn't be staying Till midnight "I Didn't Call her Did I" He shook his head "No You Just Kept trying to make up excuses for me not to go cause you wanted us all together for new year I Gave Up and Just left anyway" he Explains to me "I don't know what happened during but at around 1Am you came here Asking for somewhere to sleep So I let you on the couch"

"I'm sorry" I Said I couldn't believe what I had done "I guess I should talk to Lily and Marshall about What happened next" She Said getting up And Knocking on the door "Hey Lily, Marshall Can you come out here" I called before realising I had shouted that too loud "Hey Charlene" They said quietly coming out there room

"What Happened after Ted Left" I asked as they say Down Next to me on the couch

"To start with you were fine but then at around 10:30 you went into your room we left you there for about 15 minutes but then we came to see how you were but you would only let me and Marshall in You kept saying "He Will only be angry I Don't Want Barney Angry" We decided it would be best if he didn't come in with us"

I nodded glanced at Ted for a minute before pausing "I would tell you but it's complicated and to be honest I love you guys but this is a secret I need to keep to myself" I said I wasn't ready to tell them the truth not yet

"Its fine don't worry when we came in your room you were holding a picture but put it away before we saw it. We told you that you should apologize to ted When you see him next after that you left we followed you McLaren's" She Continued I Nodded in understanding

"I guess I assumed Ted would be meeting his date there" I said looking at Ted

"No We were but she never turned up I Guess it was a bad time to pick being new year's Eve" Ted Sighed "I'd come back here"

"We didn't know that but you were still so drunk and were even asking Carl for more in the end we gave up and left you with Barney" She Told me Shrugging I suddenly Started to Panic

"Calm down Charlene He Wouldn't of slept with you " I Said to Myself but Out loud

"Because you dated Ted" Lily Asked

I shook my head "No He doesn't know that" I said I didn't realise that he didn't want anyone to know about his sister "When we first met he told me and ted that he wouldn't try and sleep with me because I reminded him of his sister" I said before realising that they didn't know

"Hang on Barney has a sister why don't we know this or haven't met her" Marshall asked

"Because she died and didn't want you to know so don't say anything" Ted said glancing at me

"I didn't realise he didn't want anyone to know" I said "I have the same name as her that's why"

"The only way you're going to find out what happened next is if you phone him" Lily said after a few moments silence "Tell us what happened later we have to go" Marshall Says leaving before we could even ask where they were going.

"Thank you for not telling them" I said smiling slightly

"You're the one who should tell them and Phone Barney you were drunk you may have told him" He reminded me.

I called him hoping nothing had happened he answered after a few rings "Hey Charlene I hoped you would call I wanted to say sorry for last night" He said which worried me

"That's what I wanted to talk about I don't remember what happened The guys have been filling me in but I'm at the point of Lily and Marshall leaving me at the bar with you"

"I'll explain then" He said before slowly explaining it to me "You Were so drunk at the bar that I thought it would be best if I took back to my place which I did we talked for a bit You weren't really making much sense you kept saying Sorry and how it was all your fault and that you should never have left I assumed you were apologizing about Ted's Date"

"Yeah I Was I Guess I've got nothing else to be sorry about" I Said I couldn't tell him not over the phone "Continue"

"Anyway I fixed you up with Stinson Hangover Fixer Elixir. And we continued Talking while you sobered up Then You Said to me That You had something to tell me" Barney continued That's When I froze I had told him Hadn't I he hated me now But Then Why was he sorry for last night "What happened after I said that" I Asked

"I assumed that you were coming on to me because that's what girls normally say before we find ourselves on a bed together. What up" He paused probably to high five the phone or something. "Sorry I'll get on with it so I broke My Rule about Girls who seem like Family and I Kissed you" Barney said I was shocked "You pushed me off saying that it would be the biggest mistake if anything happened and ran out" He explained I sighed "Thanks Barney" I Said before hanging up.

"So What Happened" Ted Asked I didn't have the Phone on Speaker so he hadn't heard.

I explained what Barney had told me to Ted "At least you didn't go any further" He Tried to joke

"I Kissed My Brother Ted Do you think that when I tell him were going to say "Hey Remember new year's 2005 when we kissed" No that will never happen this was a mistake I Knew I should have stayed in England" I sighed

The rest of that that day was Ted Spent comforting me and over the next few months I Avoided Barney untill I realised there was nothing wrong with a simple mistake.

 **Please Review. Next Up i will be starting the series**


	4. Robin

**I didn't relise I had this in my Documents and not posted so sorry it took so long.**

The next few months went smoothly Ted wasn't really trying to find the one however that changed the night lily and Marshall Got engaged. I was at the apartment helping Marshall plan how he was going to propose With Ted "Trust me Lily will say yes Why wouldn't She?" I said Getting up from the couch "Anyway I'll See you and Barney at the Bar later" I said to Ted Heading down to the bar.

I had gone home to change If I was going anywhere with friends I would always 'Dress up' my dresses were always formal or fancy I didn't do casual I never had well not since I had changed my name. I had decided to wear by Trench coat Dress and headed down to the bar. Ted wasn't there yet but I went over to the bar where Barney Was Standing. We had both forgotten about the events of New Year's Eve/Day well he had but for me knowing I had kissed by brother it was harder "Ali You dressed up" He Smiled I nodded "And Your suited up let's say something that we don't always do"

"That Reminds me. Do you want to come laser Tag with me and Ted Tomorrow" He asked it was something we had found out we both liked "Sure I'd love you I need to get back on the score board" I said before realising that barney was Smirking "I think you'll find I'm the only one on that scoreboard" He said Smirking

"Yeah well we can soon Change that" I said as Ted Arrived not suited up

"Hey" Ted Said Coming over to join us before I got the chance to say anything Barney say "Where's your suit!? Just once when I say suit up, I wish you'd put on a suit"

"I did that one time" He says I shook my head

"That was a blazer not a suit" I pointed out to him

"You know, ever since college it's been You, Marshall and Lily and me. Now it's going to be Marshall and Lily... and me and you. You don't want to get married." Ted joked to me they had always been the couple that were always together. To me marriage was a sham there wasn't a point to it. It wasn't that I hated marriage but at the time I never wanted to get married. Now though I couldn't be happier.

"No To me Marriage is just a legal document there's no point you can be happy just as boyfriend and girlfriend" I Explained

"They'll get married, start a family-before long I'm the weird, middle-aged bachelor their kids call "Uncle Ted." Ted Sighed but I saw Barney glaring at him

"I see what this is about. Have you forgotten what I told you the night we met" Barney Said Hitting him

I listened at Barney Reminding him exactly what he had said when they had met.

"Thirty, right. You're right. I guess it's just, you're best friend gets engaged-you start thinking about that stuff." Ted said half to us and half to himself

"My best friend is getting engaged and I'm not thinking about" I Stated shrugging before I noticed Barney looking hurt

"I Thought I was your best friends. Say I'm you best friend" Barney Whined

"You're our best friend" Both Me and Ted Said

"Good and as your best friend I suggest we play a little game called… Have you met Ted?" Barney Said as he walked over to a girl

Ted on the other had seemed to be reluctant as always "wai... No, no, no we are not playing Have you met Ted" He said as Barney Tapped a girl at the bar on the shoulder "Hi, Have you met Ted" He Said Introducing Ted Before heading back in the distance With me "So She's Lebanese" I smirked after hearing her comment.

I watched as Ted and this Yasmin chick started to hit it off. That was until he decided to ask her out and we found out that the bartender, Carl, was her boyfriend.

Ted headed back over to us annoyed "Why am I freaking out all of a sudden? This is crazy! I'm not ready to settle down." He Said

"How does Carl land a Lebanese girl?" Barney Said completely ignoring him

"It's always been "don't even think about it till you're thirty" He said I know he had. He had been thinking about marriage since we were together. I think that had been one of the only times I had ever thought about what it would be like to be married but in the end that was probably what helped break us up apart from the fact we didn't want to do long distance.

"Exactly-the guy doesn't even own a suit!" Barney said in disgust

"You do realise that Barney isn't listening" I said wondering if I would be ignored by Ted

"Plus Marshall's found the love of his life. Even if I was ready, which I'm not, but if I was it's like, "Okay, I'm ready! Where is she?"" He Said. Okay I was right he was ignoring me which I would have mentioned if it wasn't for the fact that He was staring at a girl at the other side of the bar.

The next few minutes were silence "Hey Barney, Charlene see that girl" Ted Said he was smiling like a lost kid. The girl Ted had seen would later become your aunt Robin.

"Oh Yeah you know She likes it dirty" Barney Said seductively

"Barney" I said applied elbowing him "Why don't you go introduce yourself" I Said as the girl headed over towards the bar

Ted rambled on about how you don't just say Hi and you have to have a plan but before he had the chance to finish Barney had Already Tapped her on the shoulder and said "Have you met Ted" Before coming over to me

We watched as they chatted "Do you think she will go out with Ted" I asked Barney who was watching them more closely than me "I'd say yes if it wasn't for that" Barney said pointing over as Ted got his drink thrown over him and we headed back over to him "De… wait for it…Nied. Denied"

"Were going out tomorrow night" Ted Said showing us her number

Barney pouted "I thought we were playing laser tag tomorrow night" he said looking at me then back at Ted

"Yeah I was never going to go play laser tag" He said before wiping his face and heading back to a booth

"I guess it's just us" He Said turning to me "Please Still Come" he said part pleading

"Of course and by the way I thought you were teaching Ted how to live" I smirked remember how they said they had met

"Yeah it's not going very well is it" Barney said sighing.

The next day I carried on planning my new book. My first two books had done well the first "Abandonment in the lies" I had finished while I was in college. I was amazed at how it had done and had used the money to fake my death. At the time I hadn't regretted that. I wanted to move on with my life with my friends but since then I had found out my friends had in fact become friends with my brother and now I saw how hurt he looked.

My second book "The Runaway Girl" I had finished in 2000 after I had moved to New York with Marshall, lily and Ted. It was back when me and Ted were dating. We had got together near the end of college. Our relationship in college had always been complicated but I'll get to that later. It was after I finished that book I had been offered the chance to go on a book tour around America and England which was one of the reasons we had broken up because we didn't want to try long distance.

Both of my books had been loosely based on my life the first around the reason a young girl wasn't happy at home and the second about her running away and her adventures on the run.

I had only just started planning the third one which I wasn't really hoping to finish any time soon but I was planning on writing it about how she finally finds her Family again.

I Closed my notes before I got ready for laser tag it was the one time I didn't wear formal were as a dress wasn't really suited for Stuff like that. I headed to laser tag to meet Barney.

About 2 hour's in I saw that Barney was on the Phone to someone so I found that this was the Best Opportunity to 'kill him' that was until he hung up and killed me instead I sighed "Really Barney" "Said you would never Beat me" He smirked "That was Ted We need to go" He said

15 minutes later we arrived back at the bar Where Marshall Lily and Ted Were we say down at the table they were at

"So these guys think I chickened out. What do you think?" Ted Asked after explaining what had happened

"I can't believe you're still not wearing a suit!" Was all Barney Said I shook my head he would never realize that Ted was never going to were a suit

"She didn't even give me the signal." Ted Said

"What is she goanna-is bat her eyes at you in Morse code Ted Kiss me-No, you just kiss her!" Barney Said batting his eyes to him

"Not if you don't get the signal." Ted Said That was when I decided to interrupt the two

"When we first officially dated I never gave you the signal when we kissed" I reminded him

"That was Different we had pretended to date before that and I knew you liked me" Ted Said "I Need the signal from Robin" He added

Barney murmured before He decided to Kiss Marshall "Did Marshall give me the signal?" Barney asked

"No! I didn't, I swear." He Said being adamant towards lily

"But see-at least, tonight, I get to sleep knowing, Marshall and Me... never going to happen. You should've kissed her." Barney Said as we all Nodded in agreement

"I should've kissed her. What about when she gets back from Orlando?" Ted Says admitting that he should have kissed her

"A week? That's like-a year in hot girl time. She'll forget all about you. Mark my words: you will never see that one again." Barney said.

Ted hadn't been listening to what was being said he was looking up at the TV in bar. Robin was there presetting The Jumper story "There she is"

Lily asked Carl to turn the TV so that we could hear her

"I'm goanna go kiss her. Right now." Ted Said Partly to himself and to us

"You can't do that she's on the air" I pointed out even though I had though he was planning on doing it off air otherwise it would potentially be extremely embarrassing

"Oh-Dude, it's midnight. As your future lawyer I'm goanna advice you that's freakin' crazy" Marshall said which was extremely true

"I never do anything crazy! I'm always waiting for the moment! Planning the moment! Well she's leaving tomorrow this may be the only moment I'm goanna get! I gotta do what that guy couldn't, I gotta take the leap! Okay not a perfect metaphor, for me it's fall in love and get married-for him it's... death." Ted said before realising how bad of a metaphor that was

"Actually, that is a perfect metaphor." Barney said. I thought about it and death normally came after Marriage not the way that Barney was thinking but it did. "By the way, did I congratulate you two?" He added to Lilly and Marshall raising a glass

"I'm doing this." Ted said as he got up to leave

"We're coming with you." Lily said pulling Marshall up from the chair

Ted nodded pausing before looking at us. "Charlene? Barney?" He said wondering if would come as well. I glanced over at Barney who had a smirk on his face

"Of course I'll come" I said smiling

"Alright, but under one condition" Barney said looking at Ted

"Fine" Ted said

"SUIT UP" Barney said ted sighed before heading upstairs

We called a cab and the driver just so happened to be Ranjit. We waited for Ted to arrive in his suit as he got in the cab Barney said over enthusiastically "look at you, you beautiful bastard, you suited up! This is totally going in my blog!" which to be honest I don't think any of us read.

As we were driving we came up to a bistro where Ted told Ranjit to stop the cab he ran into the bistro after a few minutes he came back into the cab with what looked like a smurf penis. Sorry I mean blue French horn "everyone brings flowers" Ted said shrugging before telling Ranjit to continue driving.

We arrived at Robins house Ted looked at us "Okay. Moment of truth. Wish me luck." He said Giving

"Kiss her" I Said

"Ted's goanna get it on with a TV reporter. This just in." Barney Said holding his hand up for a high five which we all did

"Kiss her, Ted. Kiss her good." Lily said

"Kiss the crap out of that girl" Marshall said

"Marshall, remember this night. When you're the best man at our wedding and you give a speech, you're goanna tell this story" Ted said as he left the cab

"Why does he get to be the best man I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Barney shouted out the car

"Let it go man" I said as we watched ted knock on her door we waited for him to go in

"He's in." Marshall said as Robin let him to the apartment.

"So, Ranjit... you must've done it with a Lebanese girl." Barney said trying to start a conversation

"Okay-that's my Barney Limit. I'm goanna see if that Bodega has a bathroom. " Lily said disgusted as she left the cab.

"Mine too" I said Following Lily out the cab.

"Hey I though you couldn't get enough of me" Barney called out hurt.

I ignored him following Lily "Hey" I called out catching up with her

"Sorry Didn't see you" she said pointing to her Eye patch "How are you" She asked me

"I'm fine" I said "Why do you ask"

"You don't seem it" I said I wondered if I was giving of a vibe to make her think that.

"I couldn't be happier my best friend just got engaged. Ted is in love and Barney well Barney is Barney" I said shrugging.

"So you don't care that your ex-boyfriend is in love again" Lily asked me as we Walked into the building.

"Is that what you think? No I don't love Ted I'll admit I sometimes get feelings for him but we left it on good terms and I've moved on and so has he it would be a mistake for us to get together again. I haven't looked to be with anyone since I've been back cause I'm trying to settle back in and I'm concentrating on my books" I stated Sure I sometimes had feelings for him but that was a consequence of hanging out with your ex but they weren't strong enough for me to try and date him again at least not at the time.

"Sorry I guess I'm just tired" lily Said I sighed before we remained silent for the rest of the time till we headed back to the cab we heard Marshall saying

"Yeah, I'm scared, okay? But when I think about spending the rest of my life with Lily..." we both waited outside for them to notice us I smiled at Lily. "Committing forever, no other women doesn't scare me at all. I'm marrying that girl." He said before turning round and noticing her "Lily. Lily, I like olives." He admitted I looked confused before realising that had been talking about the olive theory

"We'll make it work." Lily said as they kissed.

"Okay that's enough can we get in" I interrupted as they let us back in the car

" Why are we still sitting here? Let's go! We can still make last call. What do you say Lil?" Barney said before putting on a pirate accent "Yo, ho ho and a bottle o' rum?" He Stopped as everything went silent I shook my head at him "'Cuz you're a pirate..." He said trying to defend himself

"Okay, eye patch gone" She said throwing it at Barney "And we can't just abandon Ted. If it doesn't go well up there he's gonna need some support." She Added

"He'll be fine there probably having sex already" I said wanting to go to the bar

"Yeah It's been like twenty minutes. You think they're doin' it?" Marshall said agreeing with me

"You think they're doing it in front of the dogs?" Barney questioned

"Doggie style. " Marshall laughed

"I had this girl in college; she had a golden retriever-"Barney said trying to gross Lily into agreeing with us to going to the bar

"Okay, we can go to the bar, just stop talking." Lily interrupted grossed out

"Hit it Ranjit." Barney said as we drove off

We got back to the Bar and stayed there chatting for about half an hour until we noticed Ted coming back looking annoyed

"What happened" Lily asked before Ted explained what exactly had happened even to the fact that when they were about to kiss he said "I Think I'm in love with you" We looked at him in shock before in unison saying "What"

"I know I shouldn't' have said that it just came out" Ted admitted before continuing with his story "….And that was it, probably never see her again." He finished we all remained silent he looked at us confused "What?"

"That was the signal!" Marshall Said which we all nodded

"That long lingering handshake-you should've kissed her!" Lily Said

"As a female I agree that was a signal" I agreed

"There's no such thing as the signal. But yeah-that was the signal." Barney Agreed at that moment Carl appeared with a bottle of champagne giving it to Marshall "Ah, Carl thank you. Something I gotta do." He Said

"By the way, you should've kissed her." Carl added before leaving

"Carl!?" Ted Said before turning to us "You guys weren't there." He Said but we weren't listening as Marshall Popped cork, without injuring anyone.

"I am so turned on right now." Lily said

"Guys, trust me. I've seen the signal. That was not the signal." Ted said still trying to defend himself

"Yeah Ted, we're not on you anymore." Barney said

Marshall raised a glass saying "To my fiancé!"

Lily smiled adding "to the future!" We all, except Ted, Raised a glass

" That was not the signal!" Ted Still said trying one last time to defend himself

"Just let it go man" I told him as he huffed.

The rest of the night was spent congratulating Lily and Marshall.

 **I may change the format but I'm not sure. I also have a poll on my profile if you want to vote.**


End file.
